


The Break Down

by Ohgingersnap



Series: Little did you know. [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Angst and Feels, Cliffhangers, Daddy Kink, Family Fluff, Good Sibling Sam Winchester, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Castiel, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Some Humor, Worried Bobby Singer, Worried Castiel, Worried Sam Winchester, dean Winchester is having a hard time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: “Dean?!”I shouted as he threw his right fist into my side,“What are you doing!!DEAN?!”Every word I yelled was followed up with another punch to my gut.------------------------------------------------------------------“I-I sorry SammyI-Don't know what'sAHHHHH!”-------------------------I couldn't move,I couldn't speak,I couldn't understand what was happening to Dean.But most importantly,I didn't know how to fix him.----------------------------“NO-I WILL NOT-NO!I AM NOT A-”Dean’s rant was cut off by a wave of aggressive tears.----------------------------------------------“He was trying to kill me!I had no choice!”-------------------Dean doesn't move.





	The Break Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> Buckle up because this chapter may be short but it is instance and extremely important to this story line.  
> After this we have 6 more parts left!  
> And oh boy does this story turn around.  
> I also promise to start updating more frequently!  
> Now,  
> enough from me  
> ENJOY!

Previously-

 

“Ok Dean,

That's fine I understand.

….

I-

Come over to my place tomorrow?

We can finish talking about things

And I promise there will be no hot drinks.

I will even bake you one of my favorite pies.”

 

He sounded so genuine and hopeful,

That it caused my already wounded heart to break more.

 

I blinked slowly before pursing my lips.

 

_ Don't cry  _

_ Don't cry. _

_ Just say what you need to and leave _

_ You're no good for him. _

_ Never should have showed up in the first place. _

_ You broke his heart. _

_ YOU did that. _

 

“I'll have Sim Call you.”

 

I said roughly before I walked out of the room and slammed the golden door shut.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now

_ Two days later _

Sam’s Pov-

 

_ I sat legs awkwardly crossed underneath the small white table, _

_ Casually sipping on my lightly sugared coffee as I waited for Dean to be finished talking to Cas. _

 

_ Hopefully they are able to talk about everything,  _

_ So they can move forward. _

 

_ I exhaled softly, _

_ large hand rolling around the hot foam surface that held my current liquid distraction. _

 

_ Hopefully Dean will be able to LET them talk about everything and not- _

 

_ My head snapped up,  _

_ Thoughts dispersing  _

_ As The sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the long hallway Dean and Cas disappeared down. _

 

_ Ah, _

_ No. _

_ Please don't be Dean. _

_ Please Don't be- _

 

_ I let out a sigh, _

_ When I saw Dean bounding down the long hallway, _

_ Face tear stricken _

_ And what seems to be the plaid shirt he was wearing, _

_ Clutched tightly in his left hand. _

 

_ My Face expression quickly shifted to one of concern as Dean approached my table. _

_ I stood up quickly careful not to knock down the small table in the process. _

 

_ “Hey, _

_ Dean what-” _

 

_ “I don't wanna talk about it Sam.” _

 

_ Dean said before he shouldered his way past me and out the cafe door. _

 

“Still worryin bout Dean?”

 

I looked over to where Bobby stood, 

Making eggs bacon and toast.

His cap covered his eyes but I could tell his mind was also elsewhere.

 

I leaned back in my seat,

Back hunching over

As I blew out an exhausted breathe.

 

“Yeah,

Of course I am Bobby.

Dean and Cas obviously had some kind of disagreement

With Dean running out of there the way he did.

Not the mention the fact that Dean hasn't left his room since.

It's been two days since we've seen him Bobby.

So of course I'm worried.”

 

Bobby sighed,

Setting down the spatula he was clutching in his hand,

As he leaned his back against the kitchen counter,

Adjusting the cap over his eyes.

 

“Yeah, 

Me too.

It’s never a good thing when that boy disappears in his room for days.”

 

I hummed in agreement,

Fingernail picking at the chipped wood of the table in front of me.

 

“That’s why I’m tryin to make breakfast,

I know bacon and eggs always cheers him up.”

 

The sound of harsh sizzling caused Bobby to jump and curse under his breath. 

I looked up,

To see Bobby struggling with flipping the now blackened bacon.

 

“Emphasis on the word TRYIN.”

 

I scuffed a laugh,

Arms reaching above my head in a stretch.

 

“Want me to finish that?”

 

Bobby didn't even glance over his shoulder,

“No its fine I got it.”

The smell of smoke overtook the room,

As Bobby struggled with turning down the heat.

 

I watched him struggle with raised eyebrows,

Before he finally turned around and said.

“Fine.

You finish makin breakfast,

While I go wake Dean up.”

 

“Good luck.”

I said as I passed him on my way to the stove.

 

“Thanks,

I’m gonna need it.”

 

I smiled as I shook my head,

Looking down at the overly crip bacon that Bobby “made.”

 

“Well,

Let’s see what I can do.”

I muttered to myself while making my way across the kitchen,

To Grab new bacon from the fridge.

 

Thankfully Bobby didn't burn the eggs,

So they were still salvageable.

 

I was on my last piece of bacon when Bobby walked back into the kitchen,

I peered around my shoulder at him.

 

“Any luck?”

 

“No.

He didn't even move when I mentioned eggs OR bacon.

Damn kid even had the door locked.”

 

I frowned,

Flipping the last strip of bacon onto the already full plate.

 

“Huh.”

I flipped the stove off and turned to look at Bobby,

Hands supporting my weight on the countertop as I leaned.

 

“So,

That doesn't seem good.”

Bobby shook his head in agreement,

“No.”

He wiped his hands down his face,

“No, 

It does not.”

 

I chewed on my bottom lip as I looked from Bobby,

To the freshly cooked food beside me.

 

“Do you want me to go try?”

I asked,

Ignoring my hunger 

And instead focusing on my worry for my brother.

 

Bobby looked up at me before shrugging,

“Yeah,

If you want to give it a shot go ahead.

But ya might want to get your lock kit,

I don't bet on Dean openin that door for anybody.”

 

My frown deepened but I nodded nonetheless,

“Alright.

I'll be back in a few minutes hopefully with Dean in tow.

Help yourself to some of that food while I'm gone.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Once I found my lock kit, 

And made my way to Dean's room

I immediately got started on unlocking his door.

 

_ It's honestly scary how something I haven't had to do in years is still so fresh in my mind. _

 

CLICK.

 

I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding as I gently pushed open Dean's door.

 

My mind was on high alert,

Not knowing what I should expect to see inside Dean's cave.

I slowly peaked my head in first,

Before relaxing completely at the sight of a sleeping Dean.

 

I slowly crept my way inside the room,

Edging closer to his bed.

As soon as I reached the head of his bed however,

My mind went into overdrive.

 

_ There laid Dean. _

_ Asleep in his twin bed, _

_ Baby blue blanket Clutched to him _

_ Body curled into fetal position _

_ And there was his freaking thumb. _

_ In his mouth _

_ Being chewed on lightly as he slept. _

 

“Oh my God.”

I mouthed to myself suddenly not sure what to do.

 

_ Should I wake him up? _

_ Is he in little space? _

_ Will I freak him out if I wake him up? _

_ Should I leave? _

_ Should I leave and tell Bobby? _

_ Should I- _

 

Dean sighed softly in his sleep,

Causing my eyes to fall on his thumb once again.

 

_ I should probably move his thumb _ ,

 

Can’t that hurt him?

 

Without overthinking what I should do anymore,

I decided to just move his thumb and see what happend.

So I slowly reached over,

And gently grabbed his thumb before pulling it out of his mouth.

 

_ Bad idea. _

 

As soon as I moved Dean’s thumb he woke with a start,

Suddenly jumping out off the bed so fast that it caused both Him and I to fall.

 

I hissed in pain as I was thrown back against the wood flooring,

Cracking my head against it as my whole body flew back from the sudden force.

I groaned as I tried to sit up and check on Dean with blurry eyes.

 

Dean stood up quickly from his spot on the ground,

Left bare leg scraped up roughly from where he must have hit it on the side of the bed when he fell.

 

I didn't get to look him over anymore than that however,

Before he roughly pulled me up from the floor,

And slammed his fist into my stomach.

 

“Ahhh.”

I doubled over from shock and pain before Dean abruptly Let me go causing me to stumble back and catch my balance on the door frame.

 

“Dean?

What the hell man?!”

 

Dean didn't look up at me as he yelled,

Instead his gaze was locked onto the floor,

Eyes glazed and far off as if he was having a war with himself.

 

“What do you mean what the hell?

You came into MY room Sam.

So what the hell to you?!

What’s your issue man?

Can’t a man have a few days to himself,

Without people fuckin bargin into his room?”

 

My eyebrows furrowed so low that I swear they were about to become one with my eyes,

My jaw clenching and unclenching as I tried to rack my brain for the right words.

 

However,

Before I could speak the words that were super glued to my tongue,

Dean howled out in pain,

His body surging forward as if it was pushed by some unseen force.

Causing his knees to knock against the floor,

His upper body rocketing forward,

As shaky hands clenched at his head,

Body shivering so harshly that it almost looked like he was having a seizure.

 

My mind immediately cleared of its haze,

As I urged my frozen limbs to move forward.

“DEAN??!

DEAN!”

 

My arms reached out toward him,

To check his head 

To help him up,

To maybe even check his pulse

I don't know because as soon as I was close enough,

Dean was up again and charging toward me like a bull who had seen red.

 

“WOAH!

DEAN!”

 

Dean's smaller frame collided with my much larger one,

Sending us both reeling backwards into the abused door frame.

 

“Dean?!”

I shouted as he threw his right fist into my side,

“What are you doing!!

DEAN?!”

Every word I yelled was followed up with another punch to my gut.

 

“DEAN STOP!!”

That must have been the magic word because as soon as it left my mouth Dean fell backwards knees buckling underneath him as he rocked.

 

“I-

I sorry Sammy

I- 

Don't know what's

AHHHHH!”

 

His whole frame lunged forward,

Palms clutching his temples,

As a babble of 

“No 

No

No 

Pease

No.”

Left his trembling lips.

 

I felt glued to the frame of the door as I helplessly watched my older brother suffer from some unseen attackers punches.

 

My legs felt like lead,

As my head felt like jelly was sloshing around inside it.

I couldn't move,

I couldn't speak,

I couldn't understand what was happening to Dean.

But most importantly,

_ I didn't know how to fix him. _

 

The words that were spilling out of Dean’s lips left almost as soon as they arrived,

As his body once again seemed to move on its own accord.

It was like he was helpless puppet being pulled along by the strings of another master,

His movements were frantic,

And if anyone else was here right now they would say that Dean was possessed.

 

“SONAVABITCH!”

He screamed,

Legs and arms kicking and punching at the air,

His usually large green eyes appeared small and glassy,

Like his eyes were not actually here but in his own head.

 

“NO!   
NO!”

Dean slams one foot after the other down against the ground,

Stomping them like a young child would when they don’t get there way.

  
“NO”!”

Dean yelled again as his body was thrown backwards,

His head just barely missing the corner of his bed,

Body falling like a sack of bricks,

Before tossing and turning like an angry tide.

 

“NU,

NU,

NU,

PEASE,

PE-

NU-

DON WANNA-

NOOOO.”

 

Just than as I watched Dean thrash around on the ground,

Face irritated with tears,

And body flopping around like a sullen toddler.

I knew exactly what was wrong,

I remembered reading about it in a

“How to help a sick “little”. 

Book a few weeks back.

 

“NOOO

NUUU

I WON’T BE-

AHHHH

NU

NU

NU

PEASE

NU-

I-

FUUUUUAHHHHH.”

 

My frozen brain and body jumped back online as I moved swiftly to my feet.

 

_ Limbo. _

_ Dean’s in limbo. _

_ And he is fighting it. _

_ Dean is fighting himself, _

_ He is fighting against his transition. _

_ Dean doesn't want to be a little, _

_ So he is fighting that side of him to the point of making himself ill. _

 

“NO-

I WILL NOT-

NO!

I AM NOT A-”

Dean’s rant was cut off by a wave of aggressive tears.

 

_ Dean is rejecting himself. _

_ He is trying to fight his little side off. _

 

“AHHHHHH!”

Dean harshly threw his head back onto the ground,

Mumbling and crying to himself as he tried to sit up.

_ No luck. _

 

_ NO. _

_ Dean is trying to kill that part of himself. _

_ And if he succeeds, _

_ Big Dean will die too. _

 

“BOBBY!!

BOBBBBY!

GET UP HERE NOW!

DEAN IS-

Uh!”

 

Once again I found myself being pushed to the ground,

As Dean snarled and threw a punch at my face.

Thankfully for me though Dean was not in the right frame of mind to aim correctly.

So I was able to catch Dean’s wrist and flip us over to where I could pin him down,

And hopefully stop him for hurting me,

Or himself any more than he already had.

 

“NO!

SAM!

LET GO OF MEEE!”

 

Thank god Bobby choice that moment to run into the room,

His eyes went wide with alarm when he saw Dean and I’s position but before he could say I word, 

I yelled,

“LIMBO,

PANIC ATTACK,

EXTREME MOOD SWINGS,

HE IS TRYING TO KILL HIS LITTLE,

CALL CAS TELL HIM TO-”

 

“NO!”

Dean yelled as he head butted me with more force than I thought he was capable off,

Causing my head to loll,

And for a stream of blood to fall from my eyebrow.

 

“SAM?!”

 

I shook my head in hopes to clear my vision,

My body using all its mass to pin Dean down as I shouted at a concrend Bobby,

“CALL CAS,

BOBBY!

NOW!”

 

Bobby darted out of the room with a fear tinted face,

 

“TELL HIM TO GET HERE ASAP!”

 

Somehow in the middle of my shouting Dean was able to flip us over,

And pin my body to ground without me realizing it.

 

_ Screw John for ever giving us fighting lessons! _

 

A punch to the face,

Brought me back to the current problem at hand.

Dean glared down at me as he hit me with as much force as he could mange.

 

“DEAN!’

 

Punch

 

“STOP!”

 

Punch

 

“DEAN!”

 

Crunch.

 

“DEANNNN!” 

 

Punch.

 

“I don't want to hit you,

Please.”

 

Another hard punch,

Blood trickles.

 

“Dee.”

My voice breaks half from the pain in my face,

And the other half from the pain in my heart.

 

PUNCH.

 

“Pleassse.”

 

Another punch,

As the house door slams shut.

Feet rush up the stairs.

 

“I’m sssorry.”

 

I whispered before bringing my free hand back and using as much force as I could to slap Dean across the face.

Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head as he fell off my lap and onto the hard floor with a heavy thud.

 

I managed to scramble up off the floor,

Just in time for Castiel to crash into the room.

His eyes land on my bloody face for a few seconds before they fall onto Dean’s unconscious one.

 

“DEAN?!”

He drops down by Dean’s body,

Shaking his small shoulders,

As he whispers into his ear.

 

_ Dean doesn't move. _

 

Castiel slowly turns his torso,

Than his head to look up at me with a lethal gaze,

And set jaw.

 

“Oh ssshit.”

 

I go to run out of the room at the exact same time Castiel leaps forward to grab my shoulder.

But as soon as I have one foot out the door,

And Castiel’s hand is gripping my shoulder

Bobby appears in front of us,

And yanks us apart.

 

“Enough!”

He growls,

Pushing Castiel and I far enough apart so that he can stand between us.

His hard gaze sweeps over the both of us,

Before he puts his hands on both of our chests.

 

Probably more from my sake than Castiel’s though,

As said man's Light eyes were currently glaring daggers into my own slightly swollen ones.

 

_ I have a hunch that If Bobby let go now Castiel would not hesitate to smite me. _

_ For I also read that Caregivers are extremely protective of their little’s _

_ Like a mother lion would be to her cubs. _

 

“Fightin will get us nowhere.”

Bobby said voice stern,

And gaze pricing.

 

“He knocked Dean out!”

Castiel hissed.

 

“He wass tryin to kill me!

 

I had no choice!”

 

I managed to spit out of my aching jaw.

  
  


“OH,

 

You HAD

 

No choice!

 

You could have-”

 

Castiel was cut off by Bobby Yelling,

  
  


“ENOUGH!”

  
  


Both Castiel and I fell silent immediately.

 

Me,

 

Because Bobby used His dominant voice,

 

Castiel,

 

Because he did not wish to fight with the older Dom.

  
  


“Sam.

 

I need you to start packin Dean an overnight bag.”

  
  


Bobby said gaze softening slightly as he took in my contorted 

 

And swollen face.

  
  


“Cas.”

 

Bobby shifted his gaze to the trench coat clad male.

 

“Get Dean down to your car.

 

I think it would be best if he stayed there for a while.”

  
  


I looked at Bobby like he had suddenly grown three heads.

  
  


_ Is he crazy? _

 

_ I mean I trust Cas to an extent _

 

_ But none of us know him well enough to just let Dean stay there unsupervised. _

  
  


Bobby rolled his eyes at me,

 

“Just until he can figure himself out

 

And accept who he really is Sam.

 

It ain't permanent.

 

Plus I think it be best if he was with 

 

Someone equipped to handle this sort of thing.”

  
  


Bobby then shifts his gaze toward Cas.

 

A hopeful look clear in his dusty eyes.

  
  


Castiel Nods,

 

Face softening as well 

 

“Of course Mr. Singer.

 

I will look out for Dean.”

  
  


Bobby let out a relieved sigh,

 

As my hands twitched nervously.

  
  


“Well!

 

Get to it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think please,  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also does anyone else think that my writing for this series has improved or is it just me?


End file.
